Petite Morte
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One Shot/PWP - Una vivas chica parisina descubre de la mano de un pintor que rozar la línea entre la vida y la muerte puede llegar a ser la experiencia más placentera que puede existir. ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takecuhi *** Contiene Lemon. Este OS participa en el Duelo de Titanes del grupo Eternamente la luna y la estrella. Solo para mayores de edad.


**Petite Morte**

Se encontraba sentada frente al tocador de estilo vintage que decoraba el pequeño pero pulcro apartamento, cepillando su dorado cabello mientras observaba sus facciones.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus rosados labios, en señal de satisfacción por lo que apreciaba en el espejo.

Se sabía hermosa, y realmente lo era. Sabía que cuando caminaba entre el ajetreo de la Ciudad Luz, sus cadenciosas curvas y sus ojos azules vivaces robaban suspiros y una que otra envidiosa mirada, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

Su cuerpo y alma le pertenecían a un solo hombre, aquél de mirada esmeralda.

La _mademoisselle,_ como la llamaban, se levantó del taburete, dirigiéndose a la ventana, desde donde tenía una privilegiada vista de aquél bello barrio bohemio, donde pintores, escritores y artistas se reunían en los bares y cafés a charlar.

La bella diosa se asomó por la ventana, posando sus bien formados y generosos pechos sobre el alféizer.

— _Bonjour, mademoisselle!_ —saludó uno de los vecinos desde la acera.

— _Bonojur, Monsieur Lennard._ —La joven rubia agitó la mano.

—¿Esperando al pintor?

—Si, así es. Tenemos que terminar un cuadro.

—Ya veo. Por eso estas tan bonita hoy. Me gusta mucho el toque que le da el moño rojo a tu cabello.

La muchacha se llevó la mano al lazo, mordiéndose el labio. _"Si usted supiera a qué se debe este moño…"_ pensó.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Exclamó. —Es parte del cuadro.

—Cuidate mucho, muchacha. —Y haciendo un gesto a guisa de despedida, el viejo hombre siguió su camino.

 _Mademoisselle_ lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que se perdió al doblar la esquina de la _Rue Gabrielle._

La muchacha se quitó de la ventana, dirigiéndose de nuevo al espejo. Quería verse maravillosa para él. Dio una vuelta, revisando que su atuendo estuviera perfecto: un precioso corsé negro que acentuaba sus formas, una diminuta tanga que resaltaba con la blancura de sus glúteos, liguero de encaje y medias. Y por supuesto, el toque especial, aquel lazo rojo, pieza clave en toda esa aventura.

El timbre sonó. Había llegado.

Con pasos felinos, la rubia se desplazó por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió, topándose con el objeto de sus deseos: el pintor.

Lo había conocido tiempo atrás, mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la colina de _Sacré Coeur_ , en una fresca y pintoresca mañana de primavera.

La rubia tropezó con él, tirando sus pinturas. Apenada, ella se deshizo en mil disculpas, mientras recogía el material del suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron y se dio inicio a aquél tórrido idilio.

El hombre, que no pasaba de los treinta y cinco, vestía de manera desenfanada: una vieja camisa gris, pantalones de vestir, mocasines y una gabardina. La barba, de tres días, acentuaba sus facciones, que con aquellos dos orbes esmeraldas le daban un toque _snob_ , y la larga cabellera plateada la traía anudada en una cola de caballo bajo.

Ella lo invitó a entrar, y él, sin pronunciar palabra, se deshizo de la gabardina y comenzó a instalar su caballete.

—Siéntate en ese diván —le ordenó, mientras comenzaba a colocar las pinturas en su paleta.

La muchacha hizo caso, acomodándose tan altiva como siempre.

Él comenzó a pintar; daba trazos precisos, mirándola concentrado para después reproducir su imagen en el lienzo fino. Pincelada tras pincelada, mirada tras mirada.

El platinado se acercó a ella, tomándola de la barbilla, inclinándole ligeramente el rostro.

—Tu piel es muy tersa… —comentó, deslizando suavemente los dedos por la mandíbula. —Necesito plasmar en la pintura el efecto de tu piel.

La rubia lo miró profundamente, descubriendo en las misteriosas esmeraldas el deseo primitivo. Sabía que para que eso fuera posible, tenía que sentirla en todo su esplendor.

El pintor se hincó, quedando a su altura, mirándola con deseo para acto seguido, atraerla hacia él, devorando sus labios. La rubia correspondió aquel beso, permitiendo que la experta lengua invadiera su boca, buscando a su compañera, danzando en perfecta sincronía mientras las hábiles manos del platinado se perdían en sus curvas.

El hombre le desabrochó el corsé, liberando los exuberantes y blancos senos, besándolos con adoración. Saboreó los rosados pezones y recorrió con su lengua el pecho hasta hundirse en el cálido hueco de su garganta, rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndola contra sí al tiempo que ella le arrancaba la estorbosa camisa

Instintivamente la rubia abrió las piernas, permitiéndole a él situarse encima de ella, recostándola en el diván.

Los hábiles dedos viajaron al interior de la tanga, encontrándola empapada.

 _Mademoisselle_ soltó un leve gemido, aferrándose de la poderosa espalda y enterrándole las uñas.

Él se incorporó al sentir como su carne se abría, frunciendo un poco el ceño. La rubia tenía la respiración entrecortada, semidesnuda, mirándolo con deseo.

El platinado ladeó la cabeza y tomó aquel lazo rojo que ella portaba, se hincó nuevamente frente a ella y le ató las muñecas.

—Yo ordeno y tu obedeces —le dijo él, depositando un húmedo beso en la punta de la respingona nariz.

Acto seguido, le abrió las piernas, la despojó de la tanga y le abrió los labios. Soltó un suspiro al observar los rosáceos pétalos, rebozando de miel pura y cristalina. Deslizó los dedos lentamente entre sus pliegues, disfrutando de la dolorosa opresión que se formaba dentro de su pantalón.

Con movimientos lentos y circulares, el hombre comenzaba a acariciar a la chica, haciendo que ella comenzara instintivamente a moverse de manera mórbida y sensual.

Embelesado con aquella estampa, y no pudiendo soportar más, el platinado acercó la boca a aquellos húmedos labios, fusionándose con un apasionado beso que provocara los gemidos de la joven.

La martirizante lengua la recorría los pliegues, degustando el manantial que exudaba. Ella comenzó a pronunciar el amado nombre, entre jadeos cortados.

Él no podía más. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

El platinado se incorporó, liberando su virilidad, dispuesto a poseerla. Pero no sería así; no quería dominarla, porque a pesar que fuera él el de las órdenes, no la quería sumisa.

La quería libre y plena, quería apreciar la belleza de aquella diosa bajada del olimpo, quería grabar en su memoria todos los gestos que ella hiciera mientras se unían, por lo que, de un leve tirón la haló contra sí, levantándola del diván para, acto seguido, quedar él tumbado sobre el mueble.

La joven, aun atada de manos, miró al hermoso macho de cuerpo esculpido mirarla con ojos obnubilados, el platinado cabello desparramado sobre el diván y la palpitante virilidad clamando ser saciada.

Con gran agilidad, la rubia se retrepó sobre él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el miembro se hundía en ella, logrando que el platinado profiriera un gruñido.

Una vez unidos, comenzaron un lento vaivén, disfrutando de cada una de las sensaciones que ahora estaban a flor de piel, mientras poco a poco la velocidad de aquella danza incrementaba.

Pronto, las embestidas eran rápidas y salvajes. El pintor miraba excitado a aquella amazona rubia que lo cabalgaba con bastante habilidad, mientras el largo cabello dorado caía como cascada sobre los senos que saltaban en un marcado compás.

El final estaba cerca.

Él se incorporó, rodeándole de la cintura, aferrando su cuerpo mientras ella pasaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de él, a modo que no hubiera huecos entre ellos, siendo uno solo.

Las gotas de sudor recorrían ambos cuerpos, como millones de cristales, perlándolos y haciéndolos rebozar, hasta que la descarga llegó.

El choque eléctrico le recorrió todo el cuerpo, llegando hasta sus más inhóspitos rincones. Hubo una desconexión total completa entre el cuerpo y la mente. En ese instante, todo a su alrededor se borró.

El cuerpo se desplomó contra el de su amante, sintiendo esa milifracción de segundo en la que su corazón se detuvo, en la que se encontraba en la delegada línea entre la vida y la muerte, esa pequeña muerte dulce, placentera y agonizante después que se alcanza el máximo placer.

Poco a poco, la muchacha recuperó el ritmo cardiaco y su respiración fue reestableciéndose.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el platinado, alzando el rostro de la muchacha.

—Si —respondió ella, con un hilillo de voz.

—Por un momento, pensé que algo te había pasado.

—Solo fue la _petite norte,_ no te preocupes.

— _Petite Morte?_

La muchacha se incorporó, rompiendo la unión entre ambos para simplemente colocarse a su lado.

El pintor la envolvió entre sus brazos, desamarrando sus muñecas.

—Sí, ese instante en el que el placer es tal que abrazas la dulzura de la muerte justo antes de vivir de nuevo —. Explicó.

—Eres toda una poetisa. —El platinado tomó un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su pantalón, encendiéndolo.

—Tú haces que salga ese lado de mí.

El hombre desvió la vista hacia el cuadro, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Ya sé cómo se llamará el cuadro. —Replicó.

—¿Cómo?

—Venus resucitada —dijo, dándole una profunda bocanada al cigarrillo.

* * *

Que tal Bombones! Cómo estan?

Después de estar bastante tiempo fuera, regreso con este sensual OS que espero que les guste! No puse nombres, pero vamos que es evidente de quienes se trata.

Y sí, como siempre, de París, para ser más específica, esto sucede en el pintoresco y bohemio barrio de Montmartre, porque llevo tatuada la ciudad en mi corazón!

Por cierto, con este OS estoy participando en el Desafio de Titanes del grupo Eternamente la la luna y la estrella. Estaba participando con el de Galaxia pero no me iba a dar tiempo terminarlo.

Me retiro Bombones y nos leemos muy pronto con la continuación de los demás fics! Besos estelares!


End file.
